Almost all people who play golf, from the novice to the expert player, at some time, require some work on their swing. Even with video camera, it is difficult to see exact positioning of the club and more particularly, the positions of the shaft and head of the club during the back swing and the down swing.
Proper hand movement is a critical aspect of a proper back swing. When the hands are moved properly, the shaft of the club should be in a specific positions during the back swing. In addition, the face of the club should be at a specific orientation to avoid the face from either being closed or opened at impact which otherwise produces pulling or pushing of the golf ball.
There are many different types of golf swing training devices currently available. Some of these devices include lights helpful for following a swing path. However, there does not appear to be anything available in the way of a lighted swing training device which shows positioning of the face relative to the rest of the club during different parts of the swing and usable under different lighting conditions.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,456 and 5,082,282 both describe golf club shaped swing trainers which include lights at opposite ends of the club. These lights are sufficient in a darkened room to see a swing path.
The devices of the above two patents would not be usable under well lighted conditions because the light from these devices could not be discerned from the ambient light. They particularly would not be useful in outdoor conditions under bright sunlight. In addition, the devices of these two patents are not able to demonstrate club face positioning, i.e. whether or not the club face is open or closed at different points of the swing and in particular during the back swing where club face positioning is most important.